


Gal Pals

by Ayame_no_kimi



Category: The Room (2003)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, everybody talking in phrases, gal pals, tommy wiseau - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_no_kimi/pseuds/Ayame_no_kimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Michelle being gal pals. Johnny is dumb as bread (as always) and clueless (as always). </p>
<p>Pretty stilted writing style bc I was trying to emulate Tommy Wiseau's awkward narrating techniques ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gal Pals

„But why don’t you want to marry Johnny anymore?” Michelle asked.

“Because I don’t love him. I’m in love with Mark,” Lisa answered. She took out the baguette from her groceries’ bag and put it on the table. “I don’t want to marry Johnny. He is boring.”

“Do you sometimes wonder why we keep repeating the same phrases over and over?” Michelle mused quietly, before she added louder, “My point of view is so different from yours. How is computer business, by the way?”

“Competitive,” Lisa replied. “As always. It's hard to make money.  I hope I can get some clients soon.”

“Right now you’re still dependent on Johnny,” Michelle said. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to throw that all away.”

Lisa bowed down to the bag and took out a box of green tea. “Johnny can’t satisfy me,” she said and placed the green tea onto the table next to the baguette. “Why should I settle for one guy when I can have all the guys in the world?” She took out a jar of jam from the bag. “You wouldn’t understand.” She placed the jam onto the table. “You’re in love with Mike.”

“Still, Johnny is a good guy,” Michelle said. She patted the sofa next to herself to get Lisa to sit down for a change. The whole unpacking process took ages and started to unnerve Michelle. “And he has a lot of money. And clearly he doesn’t even notice when his fiancée is cheating on him. You should marry Johnny and then do whatever you want with guys by the side.”

Lisa sat down. “But I don’t love him. I’m in love with Mark.”

“Look, you can’t always get things the way you want them,” Michelle said. “I like Mike, sure, but I love someone else.” She blushed.

“Who do you love?” Lisa asked, although she wasn’t really interested. As soon as the story didn’t revolve around her, she didn’t see a reason to listen properly anymore.

“Well,” Michelle said and blushed a bit more, “I’m in love with you, silly.”

Suddenly Lisa looked up and stared at Michelle. Michelle returned the stare apprehensively. Then Lisa leaned forward and kissed Michelle.

That moment Johnny came in the front door.

“Oh, hi Michelle,” he said. “I see you girls are having a good time. It’s great to see Lisa has such a nice gal pal.”

“Yes, that’s exactly what’s happening,” Michelle said. She stood up. “I should go. Lisa, remember what I told you.”

Lisa took Michelle’s hand. “I don’t want to. Screw money. Screw everything. I want to do what I want.”

For a moment Michelle looked surprised. She tilted her head as she considered Lisa's words.

“Lisa, I would really like some pizza,” Johnny said. “Have you ordered pizza already?”

Lisa jumped up. “You can’t expect me to think of everything!” she yelled angrily. “I am leaving you, Johnny. I am going with Michelle.”

“Alright,” Johnny said. “I will order the pizza. Maybe Danny wants to come over and keep me company. Don’t come home too late, darling.”

Lisa didn’t listen to him. She dragged Michelle by the hand out of the house and onto the street. Michelle hadn't quite recovered from her shock yet, but slowly a cheerful smile crept into her face.

“He can keep his money!” Lisa cried. “And his dresses and his red roses and his everything! Never again will I have to look at that bumpy ass of his. And I don’t care what mom says. Let’s fuck ‘em all and go on an adventure!”

 

 


End file.
